This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In recent years, more and more projection display products (referred to as projectors hereinafter) start using laser light sources. The working principle of a laser light source is using laser devices to excite phosphor powder. Generally, after the light power of laser reaches dozens of watts or higher by using low-power laser devices to form a laser array, laser beams are synthesized into a beam of laser through a beam shaping device, and this beam of laser is utilized to excite the phosphor powder to produce required light of other colors, so that light of three primary colors required for output of a projector is formed.